Two hundred days
by Ventiwings
Summary: Two hundred long days of having to live with a complete strange until he slips up and reveals anything useful. Unfortunately, I don’t think that this one will fall too easily.
1. Chapter 1: Of all people

Two hundred

_Summary: Two hundred long days of having to live with a complete strange until he slips up and reveals anything useless. Unfortunately, I don't think that this one will fall too easily._

**Oh wow...didn't think I'd return to this field. At first I wanted to do a Super Smash Brothers version for this, but meh....I thought I should show you guys I'm not dead. Now I've abandoned most of Naruto stories since I don't watch the series anymore. It bored me. I've been hanging around more places like SSB, KH, Bleach, um...and other places. So yeah! I'm back and when I checked out the SasuIno section it grew! I didn't realize that people were still fans of that pairing. Without any further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

_---Chapter 1:  
Of all people_

**Month 3**

I sighed as I lied lazily on the couch to see the TV was still blank. Nothing was on anyway, but I was so bored. My friends already made plans, but I was stuck on this idiotic plan that just jeopardized my goal onto going through life without any trouble.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out another handful of popcorn. I watched this sappy romance film earlier, but I got bored with the clichés in there and decided to turn it off. Cartoons could've worked too, but that would just contradict whether I was mature or not; and I've worked hard to show my roommate I was.

Ugh. _Roommate_.

I used to love that word so much, but I hate it like crazy!

You couldn't believe how much I detest such a word, such a title, such an occupation like that!

It was horrible really as I glanced to the clock.

12:30am

Great, my roommate was late again! I cooked dinner, and all they do is just come home late, drunk or bringing another random person over as their date. That or they went to the bar with their friends.

Really, I shouldn't even bother cooking for someone so ungrateful! I groaned in annoyance as I finished up my bowl of buttery popcorn and got up. Unfortunately, I forgot that there was a can of soda lying on my stomach with the bowl and it spilled all over my shirt.

Again I groaned. Great, now I had to wash one of my band favorite shirts. Well no one was around; I slipped out of my big shirt and pulled the soda off the floor, having to wash out the small stains it made. I held the soda, drank the last bits of it, and then tossed it into the trash. I gripped the kernel filled bowl and then threw the kernels away and placed the plastic bowl into the sink.

I grabbed a paper towel, washed the soda off my skin, as I dabbed it on my chest with my bra getting stains also. Great, more to clean. I growled a bit and pulled at my hair tie, making my long hair drop from its high bun.

Before I knew it, the door clicked open, and without even thinking twice, I turned to find my roommate and his best friend staring at me with their eyes wide and their mouths open. All of us were struck by a stunning silence as I slowly wrapped one arm around my chest, and gave a shy wave.

Crap.

Once again.

I HATE MY ROOMMATE!

Now, I can only imagine a confused look on your face. I'll just go all the way back to the beginning. No, not when I was a child, to be more accurate, it's when I got into this mess. The sad part is, I did it, blindingly, voluntarily. Yeah I'll stop and just start telling you.

It all started with what seemed like a regular meeting.

* * *

Remember those days when children were easily swayed by whatever fairytales their parents or guardians had told them?

Yeah I'm talking about those times when there were no problems that weren't erasable or that could be easily fixed with a simple apology.

Too bad those times are gone, I really miss them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not old or anything, well…in a way I am, but not elderly. Okay, maybe I should back up a bit and tell you what I really mean.

My name is…oh wait hold on; I have a phone call on my cell phone. Well it looks like they learned how to use one, or maybe their texts had a limit already. Eh who knows, well I'd better take this or else they'll find me and scold me for not picking up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered with my hand holding my cell phone against my ear.

"What took you so long to answer!? You have a very important meeting!" The voice on the other line chastised as I pulled it away from my ear and grumbled. It was too early.

9:55am

Okay early in my perspective, but I was trapped in the office until one in the morning and it takes me about half an hour just to get home. Oh leave me be. I like sleeping and hate working until hours where people are supposed to sleep!

"I was held up on something." I wasn't lying; I was telling you and reminiscing about the old days. Ahh the old days, maybe I should go to the playground or something? Might as well try and do something while I'm still young. Great now I'm talking like an old person who's on the verge of trying to be intact with the young generation.

"Well it doesn't matter now! I have paperwork to do for the boss, so come quickly." Are you kidding me? My so called co-worker barely does any work where as I mainly do everything there is to do. Sure she's young and a prodigy, but that doesn't exclude the fact that she can just order me around. …okay yeah she's the boss's favorite…alright that's enough of me yelling mentally.

"Sorry Hanabi, tell your older sister and cousin I said hi along the way. I'll get to that meeting immediately." Sure as hell I would do that for that girl. Ordering me about even if she is going to become the heiress of another grand business associated with the smaller one we're in. Alright this argument doesn't even hold any water, can't even hold a decent word against that child. Really how are those three related? They barely act like one another.

"Good." Then she hung up. As long as she doesn't text me a fifty sentence filled text about being irresponsible or not knowing how the business world works and blah. She shouldn't even be in the business, not even as an intern, but no, she's a fully fledged worker.

Huh?

Oh right.

Right.

I forgot I was still telling you my name. Well it's Ino. Ino Yamanaka and I work in this small business of investigation and interrogation. My dad got me into it saying that it pays and I might as well since I have this special power of sorts. If it's getting a crap load of information out suspects then I have a damn good power indeed.

Since I'm already halfway to my working building, I'll give a little tour of the place. But no promises, I'm not one for detail, that's a friend of mine who has this OCD problem. No worries, they won't go crazy over… oh wait, yeah they go crazy over the littlest of things, but at least they can conceal it if they want to make a good impression.

Well anyway, I'll just say "oh look there's my office, look at that window and that desk and all those file cabinets, yeah that'll give you an insanely good description of my working area.

Just think of it as any classic looking office in a detective agency, just more modern. I do have a laptop that always rests on my desk for typing up reports or just looking at the latest stuff. I have enough money to be above middle class, but I do have to pay half rent for the apartment I share with a friend of mine.

I entered the building and dropped off my purse in my office then walked down to the meeting room. However, when I entered the semi large room, there sat only three people, much less than the usual ten. Maybe Hanabi got the wrong news? Usually when there's a meeting I'm called in for, there are always ten people in all or maybe twelve if it's really important. Well…you get the point.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was held up in traffic." It's true; it seemed that people liked to mingle when driving through this place.

Alright so I went and took my seat, it was at the end of the table, the chair at the corner of a rectangular long that held about six on each side with the additional two on the head and end. The lights were dimmed out and the curtains were closed and covered those large wall windows that over looked the streets.

Just for more information, this is the fanciest room in the entire building well other than the Boss's office, but I have no power to go up there. Hell I don't even know who the boss is, but I still work here for my dad and the pay. Life just doesn't give you a whole lot of opportunities if you don't care much about what's going on around you.

Anyway…let's just get back on to the conversation. I set down my folders of the various suspects on this one case of a drugged car accident. That closed off the highway from a few miles from here, there were three deaths including the burning of someone's face. Not a pretty sight to see, but I shouldn't be disrespectful about the person, since they lost their friends and boyfriend.

"It's fine." Neji voiced from the head of the table and papers were heard shuffling about. I made an inaudible sigh; Neji, one of the more veteran workers here is so serious. It's kind of a pain to work with someone here who's obsessed with perfection, blood type is a B, I bet.

"Glad that you could finally make it," Temari slid in as she had a smirk on her lips and tapped her long fingernails against the table. I rolled my eyes at that remark. She was always trying to upstage me somehow seeing that I was favored over her from last year's class.

"Now to get to the meeting at hand: we have a new case that is considered to be classified. Only less than an actual handful of workers in this building know about this. My uncle had chosen careful along with Lady Tsunade on this project and only about five or six people know about this. I don't know who those people are, but they are supposedly not of this building." The serious Hyuuga informed strictly with a much calm tone as he began spreading out the papers and sliding some copies to my seat.

"What about the details of the case? Did you get the identification of whoever is involved in this?" I offered, giving a feline smirk of mine towards the sandy blond woman.

"Yes," Temari piped up and I grimaced at how she got more information than me. "It seems that the victims were a young couple, however, the death was quite unusual."

Unusual? "Could you please elaborate?" I pled.

"Both were choked then stabbed to death with much blood loss, but it seemed that the murderer had burned off their face. Chars found at the neck along with the shoulder of their clothes allowed us to figure that out, we couldn't find anything else but their skulls." I swear I saw the usually fearless Temari tremble.

"These two did have Identification; however, all there was left in their wallet was a credit card and only a few dollars." Neji added as the third person with them was still silent.

Wait…that makes no sense. "What about their driver's license?" I offered and saw them shake their head at that. "Don't tell me that got burned off."

"No ashes were found of the license, so the murderer must still have it." The Hyuuga said immediately and calmly, I felt ashamed to be a bit scared since he was so collected. "We actually have a witness here, and we called you down since he won't speak to us."

"But how would know that she could do any better than us?" The sandy blond woman questioned, I snarled a bit. She always thought she was better than I was. Okay at actual hand to hand combat, but when it reached to the interrogation, there is no competition at all!

"I'll gladly do so." I informed with a victorious look on my face, but I tried to look as serious as can be. Didn't want the witness to think I was cocky and made rookie mistakes. Been in the business for the past two years and no one is calling me rookie to this day!

"I'll escort both of you down to the center, everything about the case needs to have truth shined upon them, remember that." The white eyed man informed as he got up from his chair and shuffled his papers into a neat stack. Temari and I did the same thing, the witness still sat there, probably scared. The older woman had waltzed around her seat and then went out the door leaving the three in silence.

I figured I should ease the witness's feelings for a bit, so I walked up to them with a smile on my face. My folder clutched tightly at my side as I stared at who I was going to interrogate.

He was around my age, having this dumbfounded look on his face as I raised a brow. He was pretty pale and had dark eyes and hair. He wore a dark blue shirt with a plaid jacket and had been wearing a pair of cargo shorts with two belts wound around his hips; horrible at fashion if I do say so myself.

"Hello," I chirped as he looked at me and gave a wary look. "My name is Ino, and you are…?"

"Sai." His one word response left me hanging for a bit but as I was about to lead the conversation even further, Neji snapped his fingers as we both turned.

We both nodded and ventured over to the dark brown haired man that led us down the hall and towards the elevator going to a lower floor.

After going through many halls, we finally stopped at the center room where I was allowed my privacy in interrogating suspects or witnesses. Neji was standing at the door and opened it up for us, as I nodded thanks with Sai just brushing past him. The door shut behind us.

All that was in this room was a single book case, a single filing cabinet, a long table with two chairs opposite from each other. A single light hovered over the table with a mirror reflecting the scene of the private room.

I motioned for Sai to take a seat that had a good view of the door, and I sat right across from him, setting my folder down.

"Sai, I really don't want to pressure you into telling me things you don't want, but this is important." I said as softly as possible. I didn't want to scare the witness first, try and soften them up so they could trust me with whatever they witnessed. Believe me; I had a lot of traumatized people in my care, so being gentle was pretty much my only chance.

Sai gave me a look before shrugging. For a nineteen year old, he had an attitude problem. Then he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Miss Ino, I can tell you freely what I saw." He informed casually, giving me an indifferent look.

This was new.

"Okay so tell me." I replied interested.

"I know the name of a man who must be a part of this."

Wow! That's a twist! Usually witnesses just gave a description of who did this. But oh well, whatever makes the job easier.

"Nice. So what's the guy's name?"

"I know for a fact that he's part of it." Sai repeated.

"I get it, so what's his name."

"I already told the boss, he said that you have to be part of the investigation."

Hold the phone! I've never been a private detective; I'm into more of interrogation! I like to have free time on my hands to laze around or go shopping or being able to tend my little garden.

I like keeping the Earth green, y'know.

Then I looked over to Sai, as I shifted my folder around.

"I was dubbed as a witness so we could speak alone, since Mister Neji and Miss Temari we're the leads in this case." Okay that made sense as to why he acted like a witness, but why me? Neji was great at keeping his cool, Temari was a…wait never mind, but I don't like doing hard work.

I already have enough of that being a care taker from time to time at this nursery. I leaned back, implying that he should continue with his report.

"I am indeed a witness, but I've been assigned to this case as being a watcher. To make things simpler, I'm only here to observe the criminal's movements and report them to the head. I was not ordered to do anything else in that matter so me being physically involved is not possible."

"Go on." Then his eyes got serious as a glint of black sheen blossomed in his casual eyes.

"Now, someone mentioned that you would be perfect since you actually do know this man." I tilted my head, it could just NOT be Neji, or Shikamaru, or Choji, those guys would never do something like that.

I was about to speak but Sai waved his hand.

"None of the people who work here are suspects." I sighed in relief.

"Then who?" Sai smirked wickedly at me.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." I said cheerfully with a fake grin that screamed false thrill.

I hate my life. I really do. More importantly, I hate the person I have to live with.

Yup, you guessed it.

The guy I'm talking to right now who has this completely confused look on his face.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a tall guy, kind of pale, dark blue raven hair that still didn't grow out of its ridiculous hairstyle. His onyx eyes looked right at me, as I tried to grin my way out of his penetrating glare which left me completely nervous. He wore this white large shirt with the sleeves dangling about and tan cargo shorts with his socks still on.

Must've been out recently, since I saw his shoes kicked off. Then there was this lingering, bitter scent. I nearly gagged. Alcohol. Beer. He must've had a lady with him earlier. Still the same player.

Through it all, I still forced the smile of an old friend.

Standing right in front of me, with the door half way open was my childhood friend, Sasuke.

And as of now, I'm his new roommate with him and his friend, Naruto.

Hopefully there isn't any BL going around here that my friend, Tenten was obsessed about. I shuddered mentally, but I know Sasuke, he was most definitely straight.

"Ino…?" He finally spoke, shocked to have seen me again after five long years. I tilted my head, panicking at the case that fell on my lap.

Great.

Now I moved my cozy and clean apartment from a new guy infested one.

Though to most girls, they would be cheering to be able to share an apartment with two guys.

But me, I'm pretty uncomfortable. Kinda afraid that something awkward would happen.

And guess what! A bunch of awkward moments are yet to come!

Oh joy.

And dad, if you see me, remind me to beat the crap out of you for placing me in this job.

Oh and also to the big boss, if we ever meet, I'm gonna kill you.

I'll be sending reports every end of the week. I sighed as he allowed me in.

* * *

**Whooo! Chapter 1 is finally done!**

**I worked on this for like...three days and I worked even through the dub of Bleach: Memories of a Nobody, but I saw the Japanese version so no harm done. XD.**

**Okay I know I've abandoned this section for a reeeeally long time, but I just wanted to tell you all that all of my Naruto stories are discontinued until further notice. I'm actually working on a rewrite of "Tomboy or Girly girl" If anyone is interested, mind being a beta reader? I'm too lazy to check over my own stuff, but I'll gladly beta anyone else's story. My stories kinda bore me, so after I type them, I don't beta until like...three chapters after or so.**

**On another matter, I'd like to have opinion be known! Should I continue, should I delete, am I capable of handling yet another multichapter fic? I know I can't but, meh, I don't listen to myself. Alright, so since I've stopped watching the series, I have no idea what's going on anymore, so please tell me any characters that could be inserted in this story, give me their personality and a reason why. If it's too much trouble for you, then...I'll just look them up on my slow internet. Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Warming up to them

**Two hundred**

**Summary**: Two hundred long days of having to live with a complete strange until he slips up and reveals anything useless. Unfortunately, I don't think that this one will fall too easily.

I would've updated sooner, but I had a lot to do this weekend, my apologies. Here's the next chapter that I slaved over with writer's block. I'll try and update as soon as I can, thanks for your patience!

* * *

_---Chapter 2:  
__Warming up to them_

"I heard that you two were looking for a new roommate." I informed, holding up a makeshift flier. By the looks of it, I could see that they were pretty desperate to get one too by the many discarded beer bottles and dirty clothes lying about. How does he get a girl anyways?

He raised another brow at me. "Haven't seen you since, what, five years or something?" He asked as he closed the door and motioned for me to take a seat on the couch. "But I thought you were living with Tenten." It was more of a statement when I heard him say it. I gave a nervous laugh.

Of course I was still living with Tenten, but guess what? I had to move in with you for this damned assignment. Though I had to lie about my whole life story, this was an entire script already.

"Well Tenten decided to get another roommate to live with us, but I was against the idea of it, so I packed up and saw that you guys wanted one. And seeing that I actually knew you, well…here I am." I lied, though I still had to explain another lie to my dear best friend. I feel really bad leaving her alone since she was pretty bored and could do the unimaginable when alone.

He bought it. Y'know I think I should've became an actress or something; I was so damn good at acting. Take that Temari and all of your cocky remarks!

"Oh alright. Naruto is in his room. Probably playing those video games again." Sasuke informed as I nodded and began to look around. These boys really needed a maid around here. I shuddered at the foul stench that filled the room of alcohol of Chinese food.

"Hey Paper Fan!" That was Naruto, loud. "When you're out, could you buy some take out? I'm getting hungry!" His shout muffled since the door was shut closed.

"Fishcake, come on outside and buy or cook something instead!" I sweat dropped. What was up with these two? Sasuke is usually more forceful then this, now he just seems more lenient or just tired. He turned his attention back to me and I straightened my posture. "So…I'm guessing I'll have to clean out the third room, but you can use Naruto's for a now until we fix yours up. He usually falls asleep on the couch every night."

I nodded seeing as I had no choice. I'd rather sleep on the couch though, not in some guy's room. I set down my stuff, the duffel bag landing with a thud along with my purse and messenger bag. I didn't pack much, no need; Tenten would take care of my stuff. The place really needed a tune up. No joke. …this could be the perfect time to chirp up so questions on the murder though.

"Say Sasuke, how've ya been?" I said nonchalantly, trying to start it off with a light topic.

"Doing alright, been trying to avoid footsteps and stuff like that." Sasuke told me with a straight face as he began stripping off his shirt. I grimaced at this. A blush formed on my cheeks as I turned away trying to shake away the heat. "I'm kinda in a rush at the moment." A rush? For what exactly?

"What are you rushing for? We haven't seen each other in like five years and you leave?" I noted with a more harsh tone than intended. He raised a brow at me.

"Just a date is all. Promised this girl I met a club." I tried really hard not to scoff at that. How repulsive. The girl is going out with a guy she met at some club.

"What's her name?"

"Karin."

"Karin?" That name sounded really familiar but I let it slide. "You gonna go casual or formal?"

Sasuke shrugged as he pulled up a white muscle shirt and slipped it on. I shook my head and grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" He was pretty calm. Damn…a Neji clone.

"Gonna help you with your fashion choices." I informed enthusiastically, maybe I could experiment with Sasuke than Neji. This Uchiha over here looks easier to tempt. He was about to open his mouth to retort, but I shut him up and dragged him along to guess which room was his. "Which is it?" I asked looking at all the doors.

"The one that says my name."

"Oh…" I muttered abashed. So then I practically kicked the door opened to find that it was much cleaner than the appearance outside and pretty plain. I mean yeah, there was the regular attire of a bed room with a laptop on his desk and etc. etc. As I said before, not one for detail.

So onto our little adventure; I looked around through his drawers and went to his closet to find a set up of a black shirt with a brown jacket and brown khakis. My sights glanced at him. Yeah he looked like the type to wear a mix match of dark colors, so why not? Neji liked his neutral colors anyways. I shoved the set of clothes at him, ignoring that chastising look and ran out of the room.

"Hurry it up! I wanna see how you look in those!" I have a desire to see what my clients can cook up with the clothes I hand them? Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I'm actually an employee at a few shops in the malls whenever I get done with my paper work for the office. I had to quit them though for the sake of the mission.

Sob. I lost my employee discount.

"Shessh, you're still as bossy as ever." He reminded and I scowled but I must say, I was pleased with my work! Sasuke still had that type of mysterious flair that just made me grin a whole lot. He should model the clothes I made up for guys. Shikamaru wouldn't. "Well I'll be going now."

I pursed my lips with accomplishment. He walked out the door leaving me with our other room mate Naruto. Y'know I vaguely remember him, but I never really paid much attention to anything other than flowers when I was younger. I guess I'd better just go on and meet him seeing as I'll be spending most of my usual free time with these two.

It was a mere walk across the hall and there cluttered in between masses of posters, was the only neat thing on the door with Naruto's name on it. I rolled my eyes. I don't think my OCD friend would last one second in this place.

I knocked. "Naruto," I called and knocked again with music blaring in the background. I growled. "NARUTO!" I yelled loudly. Screw being polite, first impressions are now thrown out the window! I kick the door wide open, breaking the lock (my bad) and found him already knocked out with manga cluttered all around him with DVDs and Game Discs everywhere.

I sweat drop. He looks like road kill. I sweep my feet around his junk and kneeled down to removed the manga from his face and see him snoring with his mouth hung wide open. My eyes twitch at this. Yep, my OCD friend will never be allowed here. If you haven't caught on, yes, Tenten is that OCD friend.

"Hey, wake up; it'll hurt your back if you don't use your bed." I informed shaking his sleeping being. I growled seeing as that didn't work. So much for being gentle. I then try to make him sit up so I can pull him on the bed. His floor was an old carpet and scratchy against my feet, I wondered how he managed to even sleep like that so peacefully. I pushed really hard for him to sit up and I felt as though he was forcing himself down to make this difficult.

You ask why I bother to waste my time with this? Well I don't know really. But I felt generous today, and might as well clean this place up so I could sleep as decent as I can in this pile of a room. I sloppily pulled up that lazy bum on his bed then flung his comforter over him and progressed into picking up the manga and closing them shut. I stacked the books on his night stand and carefully tried not to step on the Discs that were littered on the floor.

I should just become their maid; I have enough free time and I could get paid this time around. I sighed and just resumed to picking up and sweeping away the debris.

--

* * *

--

I was dead tired. Naruto's room was a freaking natural disaster that begged to be cleaned so the walls and floors could breathe. Unfortunately, I only got half his room done. I buried myself back into their cushiony couch even more as I flipped through the channels.

Dramas.

Cartoons.

Comedies.

Horror.

Wow, so much to watch, none to choose from. Life was just great that way. I sighed once again and threw the controller on the arm chair to my left as I just resumed to watching some sort of family comedy. I laughed at some parts, but it wasn't my main focus at the moment.

I was pretty much reviewing everything that was gonna have to happen.

First, I had to get solid evidence of Sasuke being part of that murderer's complex plan of the whole stealing, and literally stealing, people's identities.

Second, I would have to write down, take photos and even have to make Sasuke confess to his guilt of being part of the crime.

And third, well I really don't know, but all I know about is how insane I'm gonna be when this is still in the process.

Thankfully, they gave me a deadline.

Two hundred days.

Sounds pretty short, but believe me: it's extremely, and I mean extremely long!

Two hundred days sounds like a whole load of work, but I think I've got this case covered. Either I try to seduce him or I ease the information out of him. We were childhood friends, so I'll just take the latter, more dignifying that way, I admit.

I breathe out a breath and check out my phone seeing I got a text from Tenten.

****

"1010

Ino!!! It's so boring here! And everything is just so dull. Hinata has been busy and ugh…

Visit!!"

I roll my eyes. She was as needy as Hanabi is. I replied and slid it closed to try and squirm my way out of the couch. It's been thirty minutes since I cleaned out Naruto's room, seeing that my break between the periods of time just wasn't fulfilling enough and it's been thirty five since Sasuke left.

Why did I keep track of the time?

Well isn't it obvious?

I really want these two hundred days to be gone.

I stretched my lazy bones and went to the fridge to cook something up.

Though when I looked into the fridge, all there was left was leftovers and looked as though they expired. Great. Now I had to go food shopping for them. I went to my purse and saw that I had enough money for that, but I didn't have a car. Neji was the one who dropped me off. Thanks a lot Neji.

Maybe Naruto could drive me?

That was the only thing to do at the moment and I was bored. I walked back into his room to find that he had just woken up and he was just as hungry as I was. Though I think he was hungrier than I am, I actually felt his stomach growl when I was the door.

"Bring me to a food store." I ordered and he looked at me weird.

I roll my eyes at the questioning look as he glanced at his clock.

"Hey, I thought Sasuke only brought his girls home when it was after ten?" Naruto informed groggily and I balled my fists ready to smack him awake. And I suddenly did.

Darn that temper of mine!

"O-Ouch…" He grumbled and rubbed his head then pulled at his baggy orange shirt with blue stripes. That neon orange hurt my eyes. "Well anyways, who are you? If you're not one of his girls, then you must be his stalkers or something. I already had to deal with one last week; I don't want another this week."

Dang. I pity Sasuke. And I pity Naruto a bit more now. "Actually, I'm your new roommate. Sasuke and I go way back, I'm pretty sure we met each other a few times, just never really talked." That's right, make casual talk, and don't blow your cover.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Alright. That's cool." I mentally sighed in relief. Thank goodness for blunt answers! "You are paying for the third of the rent right? Because I don't think I want to start paying for your half." I rolled my eyes. It seems more likely that Sasuke would be the one paying for both halves.

Well of course!

He is from a rich family who somehow snagged a place like this. Wonder what happened? Not my problem at the moment, actually not any moment at all.

"Hurry, let's go and buy some food." Naruto whined.

"For real?" I said sarcastically but it didn't faze him one bit. "Anyways, do you own a car?"

He nodded.

"Great," I smirked. "Mind if I drive?"

--

* * *

--

Truth be told, I was a complete demon behind the wheel. Naruto didn't seem as affected by it, after a minute or two of riding in passenger seat; he must've enjoyed the thrill of it. That or he was knocked out unconscious. Yeah I do that a lot. Neji was the only one who could withstand at least five minutes before freaking out on me when there was a police officer on my tail.

Tenten on the other hand beat his record when she started living with me. Now she thinks that my driving is practically normal, because I've driven her around everywhere. It scared Hinata and Hanabi though. It's not like they got hurt or anything so Neji shouldn't have gotten me doing janitor duty.

They needed to live a little!

I struck into a stop and put on the brakes. Easy there, this was a BMW I was driving, but I won't go into the details; I'm not much of a fan of cars.

"Alright Naruto, we're finally here!" Their apartment building was close to the food store, but I didn't know that. I could've walked, but at this late hour, some stranger could've gotten me or something. Seriously, I didn't want that.

"Gwaaa…" He groaned trying to get the feeling back inside his body. He was practically trembling. "Kyuu…kyu…k…" My new roommate finally shook himself awake, almost as if he had a hangover or something.

"Stop being such a whiner." I ordered then turned the ignition off and dragged him out of his seat. We walked into the convenience store to find that it was open for only another hour. That was good, very good indeed. It was only nine thirty, so we still got time. I grinned then looked around; I never went to this place before so I glanced at Naruto who was already walking off.

He must've sensed me looking at him as he turned back and pointed to an aisle. I raised a questioning look then waltzed over to it to find that it was only filled with food products that needed to be cooked in a microwave or a few minutes on the stove. I sighed then saw him fill up his carrier with ramen of different varieties, so I grabbed his arm from picking up his tenth one.

"B-but more ramen is needed!" He coiled his voice as he was dragged away by his favorite food product.

Alright so we looked around and I grabbed some vegetables, gaining a complaining sound from Naruto, fruits, water, some drinks, and meat. He needed to know that there is other food in the world, so why can't I just shove his excuses down the pile of 'I don't give a crap'?

Alright so we were about to pay for the stuff during the time a pervert of a cashier was trying to flirt with me and was close to groping me to only having Naruto punch the guy out.

"Think next time before you beat up my new maid!" This blue eyed idiot called as we got several stares at our backs. I was actually touched that he stood up for me but…

"You…IDIOT!"

After that, he had to be dragged to the car and shoved onto his seat with the seat belt pulled over him. Luckily we were able to get our groceries for free since the guy was really scared of my anger as well as Naruto punching him out again. Lucky us, huh? Okay so I had to load the groceries solo since I knocked my roommate out.

Right so I after I finished doing that stuff, I got in the driver's seat, turned the keys in the ignition and drove out of there leaving a dust cloud behind me.

I know I should've been more careful…but I was hungry. Besides a good home cooked meal could help out this idiot of a roommate. That and I could talk casual. Get to know him…and to know if both of these guys were part of that murder.

I would just hate to have these two at gun point fully aware that I'd have to do that if they caught on to my investigation. With a sigh, I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh, probably Tenten again. To my surprise it was actually Shikamaru calling me, I raised a brow; he was supposed to be on a business trip.

"Hello Shika," I coiled my voice to the other line after sliding my phone open. "I didn't think you'd be the one to call me on short notice." I admitted.

He sighed. "Just wanted to check up on you; Temari told me about your assignment and yeah…you know the rest." I felt a smile announcing itself on me. He actually cared! No it's nothing of romance between us, he just seems to always smoke and be the lazy person he is. It's kinda hard to know whether or not he actually cares about someone he's known since childhood.

"Aw thanks Shika, but I'm doing fine. It's only been my first day and I think the guys are already warmed up to me. I have such good acting skills." I giggled and heard him groan.

"Drama queen," He muttered and I scowled. "Anyways, I'll visit from time to time if any of those two guys try to take advantage of you." Shikamaru announced bluntly and I relaxed my muscles. That'd be nice seeing a friendly face from time to time.

"Thanks Shika," I smiled widely. "You're the best."

"Yeah. Yeah." He paused and I heard papers flying everywhere. "Oh great…Shino just provoked another fight in the meeting, I have to get going." Before he closed the line, I could hear him already scolding that taciturn member of our work office.

"Bye Shikamaru." I whispered his full name before sliding my phone closed and shoving it back into my pocket. It was a shame for him not to hear me say his full name. He got tired of me using that short nickname that he loathes to hear.

I glanced at Naruto as he was slowly gaining consciousness. Alright, he was getting up, now he can carry the groceries with me to the apartment.

--

* * *

--

After unloading the bags of free food, I had to kick the door open and shuffle the debris off the floor. We set the food on the small wooden table in the small kitchen and I glanced at the clock in the stove.

"I'll cook us some dinner." I informed even though I wasn't very fancy in what I make. I was about to grab the frozen chicken, but Naruto already beat me to it. I glanced up, confused.

He gave him a grin. "You cleaned up my room, so I'll cook dinner." I gave him an indifferent look. He must've gotten this one a lot since he waved his hand semi-frantically. "No it's not ramen. I'll some chicken wings, maybe make a salad." I tilted my head but I allowed him to do his magic.

I could probably clean the living room or something. Nothing good was on TV anyways.

Yeah so after cleaning and killing off some bugs. (Mentally shudders) I washed up in the bathroom, seeing that I would have to clean that place up too then changed into a simple night gown with a towel sprawled over my shoulders with my hair down.

Naruto was already done cooking the food and I saw him setting up the table while the chicken cooled off. My stomach growled and the chicken wings looked soooo good and inviting. I took a seat as he placed the food on the table and we began to chow down.

"Wow!" I gasped after finishing one bite of the chicken. "This tastes so good!" I squealed biting into the wing more, earning a warm hearted laugh from Naruto.

"I learned how to cook back in school." He told me as he swallowed and let out a sigh of satisfactory. "Helped out around the house I used to live in."

He used to live in? So he didn't live with Sasuke until now?

"What do you mean by that?"

His eyes gazed at me softly then he directed them elsewhere giving him that stoic feel.

"My mother died after two days of giving birth, it was discovered that she was murdered and my father… I really have no idea where he went. It's like…when my mom died, it finally got to him after taking care of me for six years."

Then he closed his eyes and took a drink of water.

"I tried finding him while I was ten, but my guardian, his old teacher, told me to stop." He paused and opened his blue eyes. I felt stunned. I know how it was like to lose my mom. I should try and comfort him.

"Look Naruto, I know how it's like. My mom died when I was five. Sadly, we got into a fight and then she died. I really don't know the details, but I know it was murder." My heart dropped a bit, and then I felt his gaze on me.

"Let's call it a night." He informed picking up his plate full of bones. I nodded. "You go ahead and sleep in my room; I'll just cozy up on the couch." I saw him grin, and it made me smile for a bit. He was actually alright; I was thinking that it'd be hard to get accustomed to him.

With that I went to his room and fell asleep on his bed._Notes so far in the week-Naruto is very emotional to murders_

_-Sasuke is usually out in the eveningsNotes to self-Make sure to get a job_

_-Don't screw up_

_-Learn how to cook_

_-Make sure Tenten doesn't bother and leak information_

_-Hopefully I live sanely for the next one hundred and ninety-nine days._

End of day one, month one.

* * *

**What the Author wants to talk about:**

**I know not much of SasuIno magic and it seems as though I leaned into the NaruIno side, but no worries! This is gonna be a SasuIno story (even though I like NaruIno) anyways, no this will not turn into a triangle. I've done enough of those. Alright so again, if any characters in the series can be plugged into this fanfiction, then I will gladly add them after you give me a brief description of their character and their name. I am not that mcuh of a hardcore fan anymore like I used to be when the series first started out, so some information of what's happening would be very delightful. **

**Though I heard about Hinata finally confessing to Naruto (squeals) finally, but does she die while she protects Naruto from Pein? No...right?**

**This chapter was hard to write since I was hoping that Sasuke would come home early or something, but decided to scrape that idea and made a touching moment between Naruto and Ino. Who knows, that conversation is actually vital to the story. (shifty eyes)**

**That's it from Ventus! (I'll be using that as a name from now on so no confusion please)**


End file.
